From U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,750 a generic fuel supply system is known, with a first tank and a second tank, constructed as a buffer reservoir. The second tank is arranged here within the first tank and comprises a fuel pump, arranged therein, which draws fuel out from the first tank via a fuel filter.
Further fuel supply systems are known from DE 199 36 287 C2, from DE 101 32 187 A1, from DE 195 09 143 A1 and from DE 10 2006 059 685 A1.
A disadvantage in known fuel supply systems is that these are often constructed in an uneconomical manner and often also can only be operated in an uneconomical manner due to the lack of corresponding control strategies.